Noventa Años
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren no recordaba mucho. Habían pasado demasiados atardeceres por sus ojos como para tener todos sus pensamientos lúcidos. Pero algo sabía bien, algo tenía claro. En esos noventa años, nunca había dudado y nunca había dejado de amar a Levi. [Ereri] [Dedicado a Charly Land]


¡Buenas buenas!

Hoy traigo este pequeño Drabble/One-shot escrito en un ratito. Me vino la inspiración de repente y tuve que escribirlo.

Va con una dedicatoria sumamente especial: A mi queridísima Charly Land, que últimamente ha estado enferma. Participa bajo el hashtag de #FuerzasCharlyLand.

Espero que les guste uvu

* * *

Amelie entró a la habitación de hospital.

Suspiró, llevando el pastel con la débil vela hasta la mesa de luz. Se acercó a su padre, unido por tantos cables a máquinas que emitían ruidos extraños. Su piel estaba maltrecha, lo que originalmente era un canela reluciente ahora era solo un dejo de gris. Delgado, huesudo.

Casi muerto.

Besó su frente, corriendo los cabellos blancos que le quedaban. Sonrió, por lo menos no había tenido calvicie nunca. Su melena castaña siempre había sido tupida, solo perturbada por el pasar de los años.

El hombre lanzó un suspiro, moviendo sus párpados un poco. Las cataratas invadían sus ojos verdes, pero aún así pudo distinguir el rostro de su amada hija. Su amada Amelie.

Sonrió débilmente, extendiendo un poco su mano para tomarla y apretarla. Ella sonrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá. — le dijo, mostrándole el pastel. De todas maneras, no pudo conseguir demasiada reacción en el moreno.

Suspiró. Era así, estaba por cumplir noventa y ocho años, era todo un saco de huesos y arrugas. Y los años, también, se habían llevado esa chispa que tanto le caracterizaba. Esa energía tan vivaracha se había drenado.

De todas maneras, este se esforzó. Le dedicó una sonrisita, mirando el pastel.

—¿No me dejas soplar la vela? — preguntó, mirando el pequeño palito apagado.

—Que impaciente, papá. — dijo, riendo un poco. Consiguió la misma reacción en el anciano—. Vamos a esperar a Victor que traiga a los niños, y también a Kenya. Ella vino desde Cuba para verte. — le contó, acariciando sus cabellos. Su padre sonrió, recordando a sus dos hermosas hijas, tan amadas y hermosas. Sus lindos nietos, activos y felices. Y bueno, su yerno… él… él era pasable. De todas maneras, también le tenía algo de cariño. Pero siempre mantenía un ojo de halcón sobre él.

Recordó vagamente cuando ese zoquete se presentó un día en su casa, orgulloso tomado de la mano de su amada hijita menor. Casi se lo come de un bocado, pero por suerte su amado esposo le detuvo. Le dijo que le diera una oportunidad.

Entonces, recordó. Miró a su hija, con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—¿Y Levi?

Ella sonrió.

—Papá se mejoró mucho, aunque no quiere hacer quimioterapia…

Eren miró sus manos. Su mente senil no le permitía almacenar demasiada información. Había varias veces que entraba gente a visitarlo y no podía recordarlos ni reconocerlos. Muchas veces no podía coordinar de reconocer las facciones dulces de su Amelie, ni la determinación de su Kenya.

Pero algo que recordaba muy bien, era a su hermoso Levi. Quizás tenía la imagen de su juventud, cuando sus bellos cabellos negros se mantenían sedosos y lisos. O su piel, blanca e inmaculada, era suave y con un constante aroma a frutillas. Sus hermosos ojos, grises con un azul penetrante que te calaba el alma.

No retenía mucho, pero su hija, que lo visitaba casi todos los días, le había contado que estaba internado en el mismo hospital, en otra zona. Sus años de fumador le habían cobrado factura en forma de un cáncer de pulmón galopante que el pelinegro se renegaba a tratar adecuadamente.

—No sé si va a venir. Pedimos permiso hace una semana, de todas maneras es el mismo hospital. — comentó, cambiando las flores del florero. Lo hacía cada tres días, cuando estas comenzaban a marchitarse.

El cuarto de su padre tenía varias plantas. Este amaba la naturaleza, en su juventud siempre las llevaba de campamento a los lugares más extraños y extravagantes, en ese viejo jeep que nunca les falló.

Luego de media hora, llegó su otra hija. Sonrió al ver a su hermosa Kenya, que hace algunos años estaba haciendo una investigación en Cuba. Sus cabellos castaños y ojos verdes brillantes como siempre, su piel acanelada. Tan parecida a él, junto con Amelie que se parecía tanto al amor de su vida.

Pero ambas mujeres estaban preocupadas. Su padre, su amado progenitor que las crió con todo el amor que había podido exprimir… estaba tan apagado. Su mirada se perdía por la ventana, que daba a la ciudad movida y agitada. No tenía ganas de moverse, de hacer nada, ni siquiera de ir al baño. Las enfermeras llegaron con el almuerzo, dándole algo de gelatina junto con una muy suave tortilla de papas.

Pero aún así, seguía sin hacer nada. Sus ojos sin brillo, su piel casi fantasmal.

Victor entró con sus nietos. Les dedicó una sonrisa a cada uno cuando los hermosos niñitos se acercaron a darle un beso en la mejilla. Todos en la sala comenzaron a Charlar, de qué planes podrían hacer en el verano, decidiendo quién se quedaría a cuidar a sus padres.

A Eren eso le exasperaba. Le lastimaba de una manera indescifrable ser la cadena en los pies de sus hijas, que necesitaba y tenían el derecho a volar lejos. Pero ya se había rendido, no importaba cuando les dijera que se fueran, que él tenía las enfermeras… ellas se negaban.

Y dentro suyo sabía que estaba bien. Porque si pasaba tantos días solo las pocas ganar que tenía de vivir se drenarían completamente.

Y lo que lo impulsaba a seguir respirando, aunque estuviera acoplado y dependiente de tantas máquinas, era su familia. Sus dos hermosas hijas y su amado Levi.

Hace tanto que no lo veía.

O quizás era su mente que le fallaba. Sus recuerdos se mezclaban, y comenzó a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no se acordaba de sus facciones. ¿Cómo era su nariz? ¿Qué forma tenían sus labios? ¿Cuál era el dulce sabor de sus besos?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

¿Cuándo lo había conocido?

¿Qué día se casaron?

¿Cómo era su casa?

Su hija menor se alertó al ver el torrente de lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas. Y es que aunque tuviera el amor por Levi a flor de piel, no lo recordaba.

No lo recordaba.

Comenzó a murmurar cosas indefinibles. Amelié se sentó a su lado, preocupada y acariciando su mano. Hace un tiempo ya que su padre tenía ese tipo de ataques, de los que luego se olvidaba. Una enfermera entró a ver los signos vitales, y otra llamó a uno de los adultos de la sala. Kenya salió, preocupada.

Eren seguía temblando, tomando con suavidad un té que sostenía su hija en la mano. Que vergüenza. No podía hacer nada por su cuenta.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Su mirada se dirigió con suavidad a la puerta, y comenzó a temblar de pura emoción cuando pudo notarlo.

Su amado Levi.

Venía en una silla de ruedas, con su rostro tan hermoso como siempre. Se veía tan precioso, tan noble y elegante como la primera vez que lo vio aquella vez en la plaza de su barrio tomado de la mano de su madre. Esa vez que corrió con emoción para conocerlo y poder jugar a las escondidas.

Sus ojos se aguaron, y su hija lo retuvo para que no hiciera algo idiota como levantarse para ir a abrazarlo.

Amelie suspiró, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios.

No importaba cuanto trataran, lo único que parecía devolverle la vida a su padre era ver al amor de su vida. Al pequeño niño que había conocido cuando tenía ocho años. Sus mejillas parecían haber tomado color, y sus ojos brillaban como hace años no lo hacían.

Después de todo, hace tres años que no se encontraban.

La silla de ruedas fue depositada al lado de su cama, y Eren sonrió. Sonrió como pocas veces creía lo había hecho, aunque tuviera algunos dientes caídos y su piel estuviera completamente maltrecha.

Levi era tan hermoso. A sus ojos, siempre lo sería. Aunque su piel estuviera pálida como la de un muerto y sus venas se resaltaran por todas partes. Aunque tuviera una máscara de oxígeno que le impedía ver sus hermosos labios que en el esplendor de su juventud tenían una sugerente forma de corazón.

Su Levi. Su amado Levi.

—¿Me acompañas un rato, precioso? — le dijo con la voz maltrecha, llena de congoja. Levi sonrió, eso se notó incluso por debajo de la máscara de plástico.

—Siempre igual, Yaeger. — su garganta raspaba, y su voz no era un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue una seda para los oídos. Pero de todas maneras, para Eren seguía siendo la melodía más hermosa que habría podido escuchar. Con emoción y temblando, tomó la mano de su amado. Sus venas se marcaban, los dos estaban extremadamente pálidos, sus venas se resaltaban, pero Eren sonrió al ver la siempre notable diferencia de tonos.

Sonrió, temblando, mirando con ternura como su mano tenía puesto todavía un anillo en el anular. Sus ojos se tornaron confundidos, buscando su propia argolla.

—Yo la tengo, papá. — la voz de Amelie le distrajo. De su cartera sacó una pequeña cajita, y al abrirla notó que tenía la argolla que los había unido.

—Hoy no es solo mi cumpleaños… — le dijo, tembloroso—. ¿Lo recuerdas, amor mío?

—Claro que lo recuerdo. Yo no soy un viejo olvidadizo como tú. — le dijo, mordaz. De todas maneras, Eren rió. Levi jamás cambiaría, y todo así malvado y cruel lo amaba con el alma—. Yo estaba caminando con mi madre, ella me había dicho que íbamos a tomar un helado de vainilla porque había terminado mi tarea.

—Yo estaba jugando en la plaza, tenía un nuevo juguete que mi papá me había comprado por mi cumpleaños. — sonrió, dejándose inundar por los recuerdos—. Me acerqué a ti y te pregunté si querías jugar conmigo. Armin no quería jugar a las escondidas.

—Yo te dije que no. Prefería un helado de vainilla. — rió un poco, pero fue interrumpido por una tos algo seca. Sus hijas observaban todo en silencio. Kenya acarició su espalda.

—Fuiste tan malo conmigo… — se lamentó.

—Pero mamá me dijo que jugara contigo, y que conseguiría helado de vainilla para los tres. — cerró los ojos, acariciando la mano de su esposo—. Eso fue hace noventa años.

—Noventa años… — susurró, casi incrédulo—. Hace noventa años que nos conocemos…

—Pasaron muchas cosas… — reflexionó.

—Pero ¿Sabes, Levi? — le dijo, acercando el dorso de la mano para besarlo con suavidad—. No me arrepiento de nada.

Sonrió.

—Yo tampoco, Eren…

* * *

¿Sabían que se me saltaron las lágrimas mientras escribía esto? Es en serio ; v ;

Los viejitos me pueden.

Hasta la próxima vez, amadas lectoras.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
